Date A Live Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Date A Live Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. Article Guidelines The following are the general guidelines for articles on Date A Live Wiki: *'Strictly ZERO tolerance for false information AND speculations.' Unless you can prove what you are writing is legitimate, please do not add it. *'Do NOT spam articles.' Spam and/or vandalism will be dealt with an immediate block from 3 days to 2 weeks depending on the severity of the action. Repeated vandalism attempts will lead to a permanent block. *The first intro line should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This only applies for the first sentence about the subject (an example being: Sephira Crystals are mysterious, round, orb-like gems...). *This wiki uses exclusively American English. Cases of British English should be changed. Image Policy The following are the image policies on Date A Live Wiki: *Fanart is not allowed in official pages and are only allowed in user pages. This includes fan-made coloration of official LN images. Unused images will also be deleted. *When uploading a picture, please make sure it is appropriately named according to what the picture is (or shows). Do not enter a randomized name. **No random incoherent lines of letters or numbers for a name. For example, 19387012568920450.jpg and Tumblr 12345.png aren't appropriate names. **Avoid adding dashes in the file names. For example, a good name would be Date A Live Kurumi.jpg, instead of Date-A-Live-Kurumi.jpg **Try to make the name short. 3-4 words is optimal for a name. **The first letter of a character's name must be in uppercase. **Inappropriately named or unused images can and will be either renamed or deleted without warning. *Avoid uploading group shots with more than 6 or 7 characters in the galleries. Quality of the pic tends to worsen with more characters added. *Recommended pixel size has to be above 300x300 pixels. *Please do not upload duplicates of images. If seen, please report a duplicate photo that you have found. If you intend to use one of these images for your own user page, please find the existing file and use it instead of uploading a duplicate. ※''Image Galleries are currently locked until further notice. This is due to the current size of the gallery, especially the manga section, remains oversized. There are also plenty of photos added previously that have improper names. Currently, there is a screening process undergoing to see which photos should be kept and which should be deleted.'' Synopsis Guidelines The following are the synopsis guidelines for articles on Date A Live Wiki: *Synopsis should be written in present tense. *A separate page for synopsis should only be made when there are at least two volumes worth of content. *Pictures are allowed in the plot sections. However, there are restrictions: **Uploaded pictures must follow the above mentioned image policy. **Each volume summary is limited to 3-4 photos only. **The face of the character that the summary is detailing must be present in the image. **Anime only pictures are used for the summaries between Volumes 1-12, while light novel illustrations are used for the rest unadapted volumes. **Please keep NSFW pictures to a minimum in the synopsis. A warning will be issued if this happens. Trivia Section *Information under trivia should be restricted to objective facts. Anything that is subjective and could differ in opinion from one person to another are not allowed. *Avoid summarizing the plot or getting too off topic in the trivia section. Ideally, this section should include information given by the author in supplementary materials about the character in question. *Due to the information possibly being subverted in the future by the inclusion of new characters, facts using superlatives (e.g. highest, tallest, strongest) are not allowed. WikiText style *When using the Nihongo template, focus on adding romanization for the kanji, avoiding also including romanization for the furigana if the furigana references a native English word. *Headers should be in the format of Header rather than Header . *For the sake of consistency, when making a bullet point, a space should not be used between the * and the first word in the sentence. Example User Pages *No vulgarity and swearing is allowed in the user pages. Deleted/Previously Deleted Articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. Category:Rules